<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>끝말잇기 by Whaleflying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580772">끝말잇기</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whaleflying/pseuds/Whaleflying'>Whaleflying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 과당, 설탕, 초콜릿, 포도당</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whaleflying/pseuds/Whaleflying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>크리스토프가 안나와의 결혼을 엘사에게 허락을 받으려고 합니다.</p><p>고난이 눈 앞에 보입니다.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>끝말잇기</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/gifts">spookyscaryskeletons (Buttons15)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095529">Scrabble</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/pseuds/spookyscaryskeletons">spookyscaryskeletons (Buttons15)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>결국 이렇게 되고 말았다.</p><p>크리스토프는 엘사를 잘 알고 있었다. “방금 만난 남자와는 결혼할 수 없어”라 말하는 엘사는 상대하기 버거울 테다. 엘사는 여왕이다. 크리스토프는 순록과 말하고 얼음을 잘라다 파는 일이 직업이었다. 예절을 받들도록 자랐다. 엘사는 아랜델 최상의 왕실예절을 받들고 따르도록 자랐다. 크리스토프는 트롤들 손에 자랐다. 그리고 그는 엘사의 동생과 사랑에 빠졌다.</p><p> </p><p>처음부터 이리될 것이었다. 크리스토프는 엘사가 냉정하고, 논리가 우선인 사람임을 알고 있었다. 그러나 크리스토프는 본인이 가장 합리적인 선택인지 의문이었다. 하지만 그는 책들과 씨름하며 온갖 규칙과 규범에 얽매일 준비가 되었다. 왜냐하면, 진심이기때문이다. 난 트롤손에 자랐지, 야만인들에게 길러진 게 아니라고 망할.</p><p> </p><p>결국에는 이렇게 해야했다. 안나에게 청혼을 하려면, 그러니까 공주와 결혼을 하려면 여왕에게 먼저 허락을 받아야 했다. 이미 3년째 사귀는 중이지만 엘사의 반대에 부딪힌 적은 없다. 그건 좋은 일이었다. 그리고 엘사가 그를 엄밀히 말해 따뜻하게 대해주지 않았지만, 그리고 그건 딱히 그녀답지 않았지만, 좋은 관계였다고 확신하고 있었다. 악수하는 관계에서 서로 포옹을 하는 사이로, 싸늘한 눈빛에서 같이 게임을 하는 사이로 갔다. 이것도 좋은 낌새였다.</p><p> </p><p>하지만 엘사는 원리대로 하는 사람이었다. 나라가 먼저였다. 그리고 엘사가 직접 크리스토프에게 그의 용감한 행동에 대한 보답으로 귀족작위를 하사하긴 했지만, 좋건 싫건 크리스토프는 아랜델이 관계개선을 바라는 타국의 귀족도 아니고, 진짜 ‘나으리’도 아니었다.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“뭐 그렇게 온종일 골똘히 생각해?” 안나가 크리스토프가 썰매를 내리는 것을 도와주며 불평했다. 공주가 이런 몸을 쓰는 값싼 막노동을 하는 건 말도 안되는 일이다. 적어도 어떤 사람들이 생각하기엔 그랬다. 하지만 안나는 아니었다. 안나는 어떤 일이든 눈에서 빛이 났다. 안나는 세상을 사랑하고, 삶을 사랑했다.</p><p>그리고 크리스토프는 안나를 사랑했다.</p><p> </p><p>“뭐?” 그녀의 요점을 증명해주며 그는 얼버무렸다.</p><p>“어, 그냥 생각 중이었어.”</p><p>그는 스벤의 등자를 벗기며 엉덩이를 찼다. 그렇게 오후 동안 자유를 만끽하게 했다. 그리고 순록은 행복하게 헐떡거렸다.</p><p>크리스토프는 망설였다. 말하는 게 이상할지도 모르겠지만, 정직이 최고의 방법이라고 믿었다. 그리고 어차피 안나는 그를 책 보듯 훤히 들여다보고 있었다. “엘사 말이야,”</p><p>안나는 고개를 갸우뚱거렸다. 그래서 앞머리가 눈앞을 가리자 안나는 뒤로 쳐냈다.</p><p>“언니? 언니는 왜?”</p><p>안나가 가장 좋아하는 이야깃거리가 그녀의 언니라는 게 정말 행운이었다.</p><p>“그러니까…네 생각엔 말이야…” 크리스토프가 어깨를 으쓱했다. “네 언니가 날 좋아한다고 생각해? 왜냐하면, 어... “ 그리고 뒤를 긁적이며, “우리가 지금 정식으로 사귄 지 3년째란말야, 엘사가 날 가족으로 생각하고 있을까?”</p><p>“음…” 안나는 잠시 생각했다. 그 시간 동안 크리스토프는 불안해질 틈이 생겼다. 안나는 똑똑했지만, 답이 곧잘튀어나오곧했다. 따라서 안나가 즉답을 하지 못한다는 건 답이 복잡할 것이란 의미였다. 그리고 그는 복잡한 걸 원하지 않았다. 간단한, “응, 당연하지!”를 원했다.</p><p>안나는 자신의 추위에 메마른 입술을 핥으며 말했다. “언니가 그냥 참아주는 사람인지 아니면 마음에 드는 사람인지 그 차이를 말하는건 어려워.”</p><p>“맞아, 안 그래?!” 그는 볼썽사나운 소리를 내었다. 안나와는 이랬었다. 어떻게 간단한 문장만으로 그의 속까지 타들어 가게 할 수 있었을까. 자신의 불안한 속마음이 드러나는 건 무서웠다. 하지만 안나와 함께이기에 괜찮았다. “그… 그러니까 내 말은, 엘사는 나에게 정중하지만, 다른 모든 사람에게도 정중하다고. 단 하나 다른 관계는 엘사와 안나, 너야. 하지만 난 그녀가 날 너처럼 대할 거라고 기대하지 않아…” 그는 중얼거리다 멈췄다.</p><p> </p><p>안나는 실웃음을 짓느라 입꼬리가 올라갔다. “언니는 널 마음에 들어 해.”</p><p>“어떻게 알아?”</p><p>안나는 으쓱이며 크리스토프가 앉은 자리로 뛰어들었다. “자매 텔레파시.”</p><p>“그런 건 없어.” 안나방향으로 기울여 안나의 뺨에 뽀뽀했다. 그리고 망설이며 “아닌가?”하고 말했다.</p><p>안나는 잘 번지는 순수한 기쁨으로 웃었고, 크리스토프는 자신도 모르게 미소를 지었다. 안나는 크리스토프의 머리를 귀 뒤로 젖히며 입술을 부딪쳤다. 크리스토프는 뺨따귀가 불타는 걸 느꼈다. 3년째지만 자그마한 사랑의 표시조차 마법을 잃지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>크리스토프는 절대로 그런 일은 벌어지지 않을 거라 생각했다. 붉어진 얼굴을 감추기 위해 고개를 돌렸고, 안나는 그런 그의 손을 잡았다. “텔레파시 같은 거 분명 있거든! 봐, 나는 지금 내 왼쪽 귀를 긁고 싶단 말이야.” 그대로 하면서 말했다. “그리고 엘사 언니는 왼손잡이야. 그러니까 이건 분명 언니가 우리가 지금 언니이야기를 하는 걸 느꼈다는 뜻이야.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“음, 어.” 크리스토프는 엘사가 혹시 관심법을 쓸 가능성을 생각하기도 전에 이미 충분히 놀랐다. “그러면 나는 엘사가 우리가 말하는 모든 좋은 것들을 알고 있길 바라.” 그리고 자신의 마음속 가장 깊은 곳에서 하나의 진심을 겨우 끄집어내는 데 성공했다. “난 그녀를 사랑해. 어.”</p><p>그리고 이게 좀 이상하게 들림을 깨닫고는, 명확하게 다시 말했다. “그러니까 꼭 친남매처럼, 어, 당연히, 그, 너를 사랑하는 마음이랑은 다르게 말이야. 네가 너의 언니한테서 느끼는 것 처럼 나도 엘사가 누나 같아.”</p><p> </p><p>안나는 웃음을 터트렸다. 크리스토프는 뺨에서 귓불로 온기가 타고 오르는 것을 느꼈다. “자기는 정말 긴장을 많이 한다니까, 보기 좋아. 걱정 말라고 자기.” 그의 여자친구는 뭔가 다 아는듯한 눈이 별빛처럼 깜빡였다. “아무것도 아니야. 그러니까 내 말은 내 언니가 내 남자친구를 빼았는일 만큼 나를 걱정하게 만들일은 없다는 거야.” 안나는 코웃음치며 이었다. “아니면 다른 누구의 남자든.”</p><p>크리스토프의 표정은 우거지가 되었다. “당연히 엘사가 그럴 일은 없지. 엘사는 정말 도덕적인 사람이라고, 그리고... 그리고! 난 그런 사람이 아니란 말야!”</p><p>“으흠.”</p><p> </p><p>크리스토프는 자신의 얼굴을 손에 문지르고 있었다. 언제나 안나와의 대화를 이어가는 건 어려운 일이었다. 확실한건 안나가 즐거워하고 있다는 사실이다. 안나는 크리스토프와 손깍지를 만들었다. 오늘의 일이 끝나자, 그를 시내로 이끌었다. 한번은 일몰을 보자고 해변으로, 다른 한번은 시장가로 가 온갖 이상한 과자들을 집었다.</p><p>그러나 크리스토프는 규칙과 반복되는 일상에 익숙했기에 이러한 혼돈의 에너지와 무작위를 즐기고 있다는 게 자신에서 벗어나 보였다. 하지만 지금은 그의 세계를 뒤집어버리고 가장 예상치 못한 곳에서 아름다움을 보여준 여자와, 안나와 함께였다.</p><p>“어디로 가는거야?”</p><p>안나는 미소지으며 으쓱했다. 목적지를 말해주지 않았다. 그리고 도착하기 전까지 어디로 가는지 크리스토프는 알 길이 없었다. “아무튼, 엘사 언니한테 물어본다는 건 어떻게 된 거야?”</p><p>“나는 지금 엘사한테 허락을 받아야 할게 있잖아… 대충…” </p><p>정말 그 문제를 말하는 끔찍한 방법이었으나, 이게 지금 그가 저작거리의 사람들을 피하면서 할 수 있는 최선의 대답이었다.</p><p>“도움이 필요해?”</p><p>안나는 남자친구의 깍지낀 손을 꽉 잡으며 말했다.</p><p> </p><p>크리스토프는 여자친구의 자그마한 손목을 한 손에 잡을 수 있었다. 그리고 안나는 힘이 없는 쪽의 자매였지만, 여자친구의 손은 항상 작은 얼음 같았다. 안나의 남자친구는 여자친구의 손을 잡으며 커다란 몸짓은 아니었지만, 온기를 전달하는데 이상한 만족을 느꼈다.</p><p>“너 이거 무슨 맛인지 모르지?”</p><p>“당연히 무슨 맛인지 나도 알고 싶지.” 여자친구가 남자친구의 가슴을 팔뚝으로 치며 말했다. “하지만 만약 너가 말해주고 싶다면 지금 바로 말해주던가 아니면,” 서로의 눈은 눈꺼풀만큼 가까워졌다. “물어봐 한번. 난 공주야. 난 공주는 못하지만, 여왕은 너에게 해줄 수 있는 일이 뭔지 상상 밖의 할 수 없어. 응?”</p><p>“나는, 어… 그냥” 크리스토프는 그렇게 말을 더듬다가 그대로 멈추었다. “이상한 거 아니야. 맹세해.”</p><p> </p><p>안나는 급작스레 멈춰 섰을 때 함박웃음을 짓고 있었다. 크리스토프가 자신이 어디 있는지 둘러보았다. 그들은 간판이 없는 한 가게의 문앞에 서 있었다. 안나가 문을 열자 달콤한 내음이 크리스토프의 코를 찔렀다. 크리스토프는 군침이 돌았다.</p><p>“여기가 내가 가장 좋아하는 비밀의 초콜릿 맛집이야.” 안나가 설명했다. 이 가게의 주인인 연세든 할머니는 안나에게 손을 흔드며 자리를 안내했다. 크리스토프는 끌려가기 전에 물어볼 시간도 없었다. “이 가게가 퐁듀를 제일 잘 만들어.” 안나가 말했다.</p><p>“퐁듀.” 크리스토프는 따라 했다. 그때 이미 안나는 벌써 애인의 입에 뭔가를 집어넣고 있었다. 그는 그걸 씹었고, 환상적인 맛은 그의 미래를 찔렀다. “최고야.” 입안이 가득 찬 채로 중얼거렸다. 그리고 잠시 잊었던 식사예절이 기억나 손으로 입을 가렸다.</p><p>“당연하지.” 안나가 한쪽 눈을 찡그렸다. “내 쪼꼬미를 위한 쪼꼬랫.” 안나는 몸을 기울여 사랑하는 이와 서로 입을 맞추었다. 초콜릿 맛이 났다. 그리고 사랑의 맛이 났다. “그러니까 크리스토프, 엘사는 말이야,”</p><p>“그냥 말해버려. 척하면 착이 아니야. 언니는 본론으로 바로 들어가는 걸 좋아해. 그리고 너 좋아해, 이 바보야.”</p><p>“그것도 텔레파시야?”</p><p>“아니, 나한테 말했어.” 안나의 입꼬리가 서서히 올라가 큰 웃음을 지었다.</p><p>그러고는 다시 입을 초콜릿으로 채우기 시작했다.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“난 엘사가 무서운 게 아니라고,” 크리스토프는 바로 그 방 앞으로 걸어가다, 멈추었다, 서성이다, 뒤로 걸었다. “그러니까 내 말은, 무서운데, 안 무서워.” 그는 손에 땀이 났다. “얼음 요술, 아니 그러니까 내가 왜 얼음을 무서워하겠어? 난 얼음이 좋아. 얼음은 내 업이고 내 삶이란 말야… 안나가 내 시선을 훔치기 전에는 말이야.”</p><p>크리스토프는 팔짱을 끼고 한숨을 나 쉬며 발을 동동 굴렀다.</p><p>스벤은 울음소리를 내며 맞장구를 쳤다.</p><p>‘또 순록과 말을 하고 있잖아, 이 괴짜야.’ 그의 이성이 그에게 말했다. 하지만 무시했다. 그리고 이야기를 이었다. “난 마법이 무서운 게 아니야 스벤. 정말 아니야.” 헛간이 그의 안절부절못함을 다 담을 정도로 커서 다행이었다. “이건 그냥 무서운거랑 다른 무서운 거야. 나는 안나가 무서운 것 처럼 엘사가 무서운 거야. 아냐, 그것도 다른가? 젠장, 왜 이렇게 사랑은 어려울까?”</p><p> </p><p>머리가 나무기둥에 부딪혔고, 그는 아파 앓는 소리를 내며 멈춰 선다. “이게 모든 문제라고. 사랑.” 눈을 감고 하나부터 열까지 세었다. 그리고 다시 생각이 자리를 잡기 시작한다. “난 안나가 무서워, 맞아. 왜냐하면, 안나는 내가 연약한 기분이 들게 하기 때문이야. 안 그래? 나를 항상 꿰뚫어 보는 것 같다고. 난 모든 걸 망쳐서 그녀를 잃을까 두려워. 사랑은 무서워, 스벤. 사랑은 무섭다고! 아아악!”</p><p>스벤은 자신의 코를 크리스토프의 목에 가져갔다. 크리스토프는 한숨을 쉬었다. “그래, 네가 맞아. 참지 않고 다 내가 보내버려야지. 으아아아!” 그리고 심호흡을 했다. 스벤은 뿔로 크리스토프를 찔렀다. “알아! 감정을 조절할 도 더 나은 방법을 찾아야한다는걸 알아. 몰라 아마도, 조각, 얼음 조각이라도. 어쩌면 엘사가 몇가지 가르쳐 줄 수도 있겠지. 아. 망할. 지금 우리 지금 엘사보러가는 중 이었지.”</p><p>크리스토프는 건초더미에 앉은 스벤의 털을 손으로 쓰다듬으며 말을 이었다. “안나가 나를 다치게 할까봐 무서운 게 아니야, 하지만 그래, 스벤 내가 안나와 일이 꼬이면 안나는 응당 나를 아프게 할거야, 하지만 나도 만약 내가 그랬다면 나를 주먹으로 철거하고. 아니야, 나는 무섭지 - 아아.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“너는 그녀를 실망하게 할까 걱정하잖아.” 저 위에서의 목소리가 말했다.</p><p>“맞아! 나는 안타를 다치게 할까, 아니, 아니면 안나를 그리고 - 아아악!” 날카롭게 올라간 그의 목소리로 뛰어나와 뒤로 돌았다. “안나! 대체 얼마나 거기 있었던 거야?”</p><p>매달려있던 높다란 나무기둥에서 내려온 안나는 웃었다. 그리고 크리스토프는 심장이 뛰고 얼굴이 붉어졌다.</p><p>“처음부터. 널 기다리고 있었는데, 누군가와 이야기를 하고 있어서 널 방해하고 싶지 않았어.” 그녀는 발끝으로 서서 그에게 입을 맞추었다.</p><p>혹시나 잘못된 내용이 있다면 안나가 이미 말해주었겠지 생각하며 크리스토프는 지금까지 말한 내용을 머릿속으로 재생했다. 하지만 긴장을 푸는 데 도움이 거의 되지 않았다. “그, 그, 너 그거 들으면 안 돼. 아무것도 잘못된 내용이 아니었으면 좋겠어….”</p><p>“그러니까, 방금 너의 온 마음을 담아 스벤에게 말한 거?” 안나는 크리스토프의 뒤통수를 쳤다. 그리고 크리스토프는 항의의 소리를 내었다. 안나는 크리스토프의 가슴을 쿡쿡 치며,</p><p>“너에 대해서 찾아낸 건 너의 마음에는 못된 것이 없다는 거야, 크리스토프.” 안나가 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다. “없는 척 해서 미안해. 빨리 말해야 했는데.”</p><p>“괜찮아.” 크리스토프는 뒷목을 잡으며 먼 산을 바라보았다. “있잖아, 그…. 나는 … 그걸 이야기하는 게 어려워.” 한숨을 쉬었다. “하지만 만약 우리가… 우리가…” 크리스토프는 끝내 ‘결혼한다면’라고 붙이지 못하고, </p><p>“그러니까 내가 하려던 말은, 나도 다른 사람들을 더 받아들여야 한다는 거지.”</p><p>“그래, 맞아. 하지만 너의 속도에 맞춰서 해야지. 방금 내가 훔쳐본 건 잘못되었어.” 안나는 머리를 크리스토프의 가슴에 파묻었다. 그리고 크리스토프의 손은 안나의 머리를 빗질하고 있었다. “용서해줄래?”</p><p>“그래.” 그의 손과 팔은 그녀의 머리를 감싸고 그의 턱은 그녀의 정수리에 닿았다. 안나는 입술을 그의 목에 가져갔다. 그녀의 몸은 그의 갈비 죽지를 가로지르는 손가락을 제외하면 따뜻했다. “사랑해.”</p><p>그녀의 미소가 피부로 느껴졌다. 그는 그녀의 향기를, 그녀의 부드러움을, 그녀의 즐거움을 사랑했다.</p><p>“나도 사랑해. 그리고 크리스토프?”</p><p>“응?”</p><p>“그냥 가서 물어보라고, 이 바보야. 있잖아, 다음번 게임의 밤이 되면 나는 올라프랑 같이 아무 핑곗거리를 만들어서 빠질 거야. 그때 물어보면 되잖아. 어떻게 생각해?”</p><p>‘무서워’ 그는 생각했다. “좋아, 좋은 생각이야.”</p><p>“그러면 이제 된 거다.” 안나가 답했다.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“어, 그러니까, 아직 안 쓴…. ‘얼’로 시작하는 단어는 ‘얼음’.” 그는 흔들리는 눈알로 국왕을 똑바로 응시하지 못하였다. 엘사는 눈꺼풀을 들어 올리며 그를 쳐다보았다. 크리스토프는 엘사를 잘 알고 있었다. 끝말잇기에서 크리스토프는 엘사의 상대가 되지 않았다. 엘사는 크리스토프와 잠시 잇기 쉬운 단어들로 가지고 놀다가 ‘즈믄’이나 ‘옷곳’ 같은 난생처음 들어보는 단어로 매번 다르게 끝장을 내고 말 것이다.</p><p> </p><p>그래서 크리스토프는 끝말잇기를 왕실자매들과 하는 걸 싫어했다. 왜냐하면, 둘은 정말 열심이었고 10년 넘게 성에 갇혀 지내며 유일하게 벗으로 삼아 읽은 책들로 단련된 어휘력이 있었다. 크리스토프는 이번에도 지고 말 것이다. 정말 끔찍하게 지고 말 것이다. 하지만 신경 쓰지 않았다. 왜냐하면, 덕분에 엘사의 기분이 좋아질지도 모르기 때문이다.</p><p>그러고 나서 물어보면 해 줄지도 모른다.</p><p> </p><p>“음마투전.” 엘사는 그렇게 또 처음 들어보지만 잇기는 쉬운 단어를 말했다.</p><p>“그거 정말 있는 단어입니까…. 요?” 크리스토프는 헛말 하기 시작했다. ‘전, 전으로 시작하는 단어가 뭐지? 아니 잠깐,’</p><p>“당연히 정말 있는 말이지.” 아렌델의 국왕은 반대편 소파에 다리를 꼬고 앉아있었다. 등은 곧게 펴져 있었고, 단 한 번도 굽은 적 없었다. 엘사는 늘 언제나 기개가 넘쳤다. “냇가에서 말에게 물을 길을 때 냇가에 돈을 던지고 간다는 말이지. 아무도 신경 쓰지 않는 물값마저 정직하게 내는 행실을 이야기해.” </p><p>크리스토프는 지금 당장에라도 비명을 지를 것 같았다. “아, 그렇습니ㄲ… 그렇구나. 내 차례, 전설.”</p><p> </p><p>엘사의 투명한 얼음 같은 눈망울은 크리스토프의 움직임을 표정변화 없이 따라다녔다. “설중송백.” 엘사는 고고한 눈빛으로 말했다. “가득 쌓인 흰 눈에 뒤덮인 소나무와 잣나무는 그 추운 겨울에도 색을 유지한다고 하여 그 기개와 올곧음을 이야기하지. 사람이 가질 수 있는 환상적인 성질이지. 안 그래?”</p><p>‘오 신이시여.’</p><p>“당연합니…. 지. 그러니까 다음 단어는…”</p><p>‘백으로 시작하는 단어가 뭐지? 뭐지? 아, 이런 망할 이제 더는 못 해먹겠어.’ 그는 생각했다.</p><p>“엘사, 나 너에게 물어볼 것이 있어.”</p><p>“그래, 말해봐.” 엘사는 손을 턱에 가져갔다. 기개가 우러나왔다. 크리스토프는 엘사의 눈을 똑바로 보려고 최대한 노력했다. 마른침을 삼켰다.</p><p>“크리스토프? 물어볼 거니, 말 거니?”</p><p>크리스토프는 팔을 올렸다. “그러니까, 내가…” 별 볼품없는 고뇌의 소리를 내었다. 엘사는 소파에 등을 기대어 눈썹을 들어 올렸다. 크리스토프는 식은땀이 나기 시작했다.</p><p>“내가… 어…”</p><p>‘솔직히 말 해야 해, 말해야 해, 그냥 내뱉어버리라고.’</p><p>“저와안나공주의결혼을허락해주십시오.”</p><p> </p><p>“오, 크리스토프.” 엘사는 크리스토프를 일 초도 안되는 짧은 순간 동안 쳐다보았다. 하지만 크리스토프는 영원처럼 느껴졌다. 그러고는 엘사는 웃음 지었다. 너무나 귀한 순간이라 크리스토프는 지금 보고 있는 광경을 뇌로 처리하는 데 시간이 걸렸다.</p><p>“안 물어볼 줄 알았네.”</p><p>“잠깐, 잠깐, 그러면-”</p><p>엘사는 손을 내려놓았다. 그리고 여전히 웃고 있었다. “백년해로. 오래오래 잘 될 거야.”</p><p>크리스토프의 심장은 북처럼 울리고 있었다. 그리고 지금 엘사가 방금 무슨 말을 했는지 믿기지 않았다. 엘사는 양손을 어깨높이까지 올려 펴 보여주고 있었다.</p><p>“이번 판은 내가 이긴 것, 맞지?”</p><p>하지만 크리스토프는 엘사의 말이 겨우 들렸다.</p><p>“좋았어!” 크리스토프는 소파에서 뛰어올랐다. 반동으로 소파가 들썩거려 쓰러졌다. “좋았어! 어.. 음… 정말 죄송합니다”</p><p>“괜찮아.”</p><p>“빨리 가족한테 가서 말해야겠어, 세상에나, 세상에나, 이게 꿈은 아니겠지? 정말로 하게 될 거라고, 정말로 결혼을 하게 될 거라고. 빨리 청혼을 어떻게 할지 생각해야 돼…” 정신을 차렸을 때, 크리스토프는 이미 나가는 문앞에 있었다. 그리고 얼어붙었다. 그러고선 뒤로 돌았다. “젠장할! 아니 내 말은 미안, 아니 죄송…”</p><p>“괜찮아. 크리스토프”</p><p>엘사는 손을 흔들었고, 팔짱을 꼈다. “가, 일끝났어.”</p><p>“정말 감사합니다, 감사합니다!”</p><p> </p><p>크리스토프는 엘사를 껴안고 싶었지만, 엘사가 다른 사람과의 피부가 맞닿는 것을 허하는 일은 매우 한정적인지라, 대신 그 긴장감 넘치는 힘을 가지고 문 밖으로 달렸다. 그리고는 문턱에서 멈춰 서곤, 뒤로 돌아, 다시 방 안으로 뛰어들었다. “사랑해요, 처형!”</p><p>엘사는 살짝 올라간 입꼬리로 고개를 흔드며 크리스토프를 인정했다. 아무 말 하지 않았지만, 그럴 필요가 없었다. 크리스토프는 감정이 얼마나 헤쳐나가기 힘든 난장판인지 너무 잘 알고 있었다. 그 계단을 두 칸씩 뛰어넘어 내려가며 주체할 수 없는 웃음소리를 내었다.</p><p>그리고 크리스토프가 맹세하길, 그가 헛간으로 질주할 때, 엘사가 크리스토프와 같이 웃고 있었다고 한다.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>글쓴이의 말 :<br/>"이봐요 Button, 당신 레즈비언만 쓰던거 아니었어요?"</p><p>다들 까먹는 모양인데, 저는 사실 양성애자입니다.</p><p>저는 다음에 이끌립니다. </p><p>- 크리스토프 비요그르먼</p><p>- 내가 이때까지 만난 내 나이또래인 작품속의 모든 여성 등장인물</p><p>제 작품을 시간을 내서 먼저 읽어보고 검토해주신 meadows님께 감사드립니다.</p><p> </p><p>옳긴이의 말 :</p><p>하아... 정말 번역하기 고통스러운 작품이다... 말장난도 말장난이지만, 마지막 엔딩부분은 아예 게임이 달라져있어요. 뭐냐 그... 원래는 스크래블이라고 풀어쓰기를 하는 언어권에서만 할 수 있는 게임이 있어요. 그런데 한글은 안되요. 그럴려면 풀어쓰기 해야하는데 이상해지고 그래서 규칙을 크게 바꾸지 않는이상 못함.. 애들이 갑자기 언어 두개쓰면 이상하잖아... 특히 크리스토프가 왜 영어를 써...</p><p>그런의미에서 마지막 문단의 큰 수정을 허락해 주신 작가분께 큰 감사를 드립니다.</p><p>그리고 이거 읽다가 너무 단맛이 느껴져서 제채기를 한 덕에 오해를 샀어요. 나 코로나 진짜 아니라고.</p><p>그리고 우와~ 이게 한국어 첫 작품이네?</p><p>Sugar, Sugars everywhere. And PUNS... with Scrabble! </p><p>The last part of the work was an agony to translate. </p><p>Scrabbles, simply not compatable and poppular with Korean users. And Thank the athuor for letting me change the last part of the story to fit it in with Korean. The thing is... Korean alphabet is not like Latin families. A letter is formed by assemblying vowels and consonant, and that just made Scrabble impossible without special rules! which is strange, unpoppular and do you think that he is fluent enought with secondary language? In this work, he is still struggling with the vocas... So I changed into 끝말잇기 where you have to connect words end to beginning, which is perfectly fine with Korean but maybe not English. And that was a hella difficult since there is no boards around to him to flip up-side-down. Thank you Buttons15 again for giving me permission to change last part to make it natural. </p><p>Learn more about Kroean here : https://www.90daykorean.com/how-to-learn-the-korean-alphabet/</p><p>And seriously, do you see sweetness overload in this work? Its too sugarly that made me cough, which almost put me in trouble. (Thank you Corona!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>